Welcome to the New Beacon Hills Normal
by Hearns
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski deals with the aftermath of the Nogitsune and learns a few things about his son in the progress from Malia.


Welcome to the "New" Beacon Hills Normal

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my work and let me know how much you like it.

Here is another TW story

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was still reeling from the recent mess with the Nogistune. Stiles had fought the battle and come out of it stronger, but a little rattled from it. Alison's death had hit them all.

Malia and Stiles speaking at the funeral a few days ago spoke volumes about the case.

Alison was one of the people that had found Malia, and had saved her and in a way Malia decided to speak about the girl who had changed her life so much in the little time they had known each other.

But hearing the cases that Alison had worked on from the Coyote girl's perspective had gained sympathy on how far the Sheriff had to go to look outside of the box to start solving old cold cases that clogged the file cabinets of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. For the audience present these teens had started to make a difference in the lives of many in the community. When Malia had shared the fact that Alison and Stiles's dad had talked about her going into law enforcement that is what made the loss hit home all that more.

Hearing Malia and Stiles talk about the entire Darach triple killer case had put things into perspective, given what they presented was pretty much what could be believed minus the werewolves and supernatural stuff involved.

Most people had been angry at first, but as they heard Alison's friends talk about how this impromptu teen Behavior Analysis Unit had helped with their outside of the box thinking and talents to save several lives over the months since the appearance of the triple killer; well the results spoke for themselves. Even the part where Darach targeted the parents of several students, Including the Sheriff's own life when Stiles and his friends had figured out who the Guardians were and what aspects represented them to the killer's criteria.

The name Darach became known to those at the funeral.

Darach: the female serial killer who following Druid beliefs to target her victims in groups of three scared the wits out of the attendees.

Given that Sheriff Stilinski had issued a BOLO for this woman and her possible tree named alias that she had used while moving around killing people in the area had left the gathered speechless.

The crowd didn't need to know that the woman wasn't human.

Given the cover story, Darach had been the murder who wanted revenge on her old order of Neo-Druids who lived in the area and all of the sacrifices were a message that she was coming for them.

Scott and his friends had thrown a wrench into that plan and now she was on the run after they figured out how she was targeting her victims. It was just a matter of time till she was caught/killed for her crimes in the area after the Sheriff had gotten a look at her face.

But when it came the Nogistune case... Well the cover story they created made sense.

It was close enough to the truth as many wanted to get to.

No one was expecting the local Sheriff and these kids them to take on a Comic Book Grade, Crazy Smart, Super villain that would make the Joker look like a third rate hack on the comedy circuit.

But for a bad guy, an insane mentalist who decided to hide out in a mental institution with a nonstop hot and cold running supply of people whose minds where up for the taking.

A person goes to a mental institution to be cured, not to be turned into a disposable killing machine for some nut job.

Nogistune was guy who could program you from a distance to carry out criminal acts and you would have no memory of it. Given that he was behind the attack on the high school with an insane mental patient that he had been able to access through Echo House. That was enough to put people on edge.

With the first-hand account from Alison's father, well... This guy was dark side of the Sith of Evil with the entire Jedi mind trick on Derek Hale, Isaac and the Twins trying to take out those who could throw a wrench into his plan.

The only way to save his victims that had been affected was to get whacked in the head or being hit with an electric shock tended to dislodge the programming to bring the person affected back to their senses.

Hey it worked in the Avengers, with what Black Widow did to Hawkeye to get him back to his senses.

No one argued with Alison or her dad carrying those amped up "Light Sabers" given ti was the only way at times to snap people out of their fugue state. But after Nogistune had gotten into Stiles head, the Pack, as Malia had announced to the group of crime solving kids as, had done their best to deprogram Stiles and get a lead of where Nogistune was at and report his locations to the authorities. During the entire deprogramming mess, Nogistune had grabbed Lydia to use as a hostage and force people to keep their distance till he was done. But Lydia was the bait for a trap he had planned for them and the others who had started to piece together the pieces of the puzzle of the guy's identity.

Scott and his friends had planned a rescue operation to get Lydia out and lead the bastard to the police.

That was when their plan went to hell... and Nogistune's came to fruition.

Nogistune had a fallback plan in-case any of his flunkies got snapped back to reality before completing their mission.

The twins became targeted by agents of Nogistune and Derek Hale had to rescue them along with Malia, while Scott and the others tracked down Nogistune at an old abandoned military base. That was when they had been ambushed and during the fight, Alison who had been able to wound and kill one of their attackers with her bow, Alison had been stabbed through the chest with a sword. Alison's dad had shown up at the end of the mess and pulled them out with Nogistune fleeing to complete his plan.

Lydia had been saved, but the cost had been high.

Sheriff Stilinski had his hands full trying to get ahead of where Nogistune and his insane followers were going to strike next.

The only lead that they had was stuck in the head of the crazy girl that had showed up at the high school. Stiles had been able to nurse information out of the girl given the way she had been acting while he had been at Echo House for observation. All it took was giving the girl Stiles cellphone and a little play acting and what they got was the entire bad guy evil playbook of what Nogistune was planning.

Given what had happened at the High School. No one argued with the results.

The girl would be soon released with medication to crank down the volume on the voices from 11 to say about 2, but she was a whole lot more stable than she had been.

Malia had stated that Stiles had offered her up an open invitation to join the Pack, and Alison was one of the people that had welcomed her in after Malia and Stiles had found key evidence that helped put them on the trail of why Stiles had been targeted.

But when Malia held up the Alison's bow and placed into her casket and Stiles took out and showed an arrow that Alison had made for her final exam as an Argent Weapons Smith it made the loss hit home for everyone.

"One of the last things Alison did with her dad was her final exam as an Argent Weapon Smith. Now one of the things that each family member is supposed to do is craft a weapon out of silver. Given that her weapon was the bow, she crafted several silver arrowheads. The silver is meant to mean the purity of self, and purity of purpose. Crafting these arrowheads also was meant to show how far she had come with her skills as a craftsman. But there was another meaning for the use of Silver. It also means that you have discovered your sense of selflessness for others, something she fully embodied up to her last moments on Earth." Malia just spoke from her heart. "Alison had only done half a quiver of arrows before things hit the fan." Malia pulled out an arrow to show to everyone present. "These are the same arrows she had taken into battle to save her friend Lydia. Me and my friends offered up the money out of our own pockets to buy the remaining silver that makes up the rest of the arrowheads in this quiver so that she may be armed in the afterlife to fight the evil there. It is something that we felt that given all the work she did to protect those who cannot protect themselves; it would be a fitting tribute to her." Malia paused for a moment to let Stiles speak.

"Alison's nickname in the Pack was the Huntress. A title that she owned and used to aid others in need. A kind of cheesy nickname, but something that Alison embodied." With that Kira and Lydia gave their presentations. Kira went as far to mark the inside of Alison's casket with the kanji meaning self, the crazy backwards 5 that had been showing up throughout this case. Now took on a new meaning as a symbol of hope and compassion for others in need.

Lydia, Scott, and Isaac took Alison's death the hardest. But the small actions that they did to close this case meant a lot to the people of Beacon Hills.

Most of the inquiry into the mess had been stopped and Sheriff Stilinski still had his job as he walked into his house. Scott's dad had asked the Feds for help to bring in some training for Scott and his friends to make them part of the cold case department. Something that Sheriff Stilinski had planned on doing before Alison's death.

Alison's death just sort of sealed the deal.

Now as he was walking through the hallway of his house he heard Stiles talking from the bathroom.

"How can a creature such as yourself soak up that much water into your mane?" There was a dog-like whine in response.

Sheriff Stilinski pushed open the door to expect to see stiles with some stray dog that he would probably be dropping off at the Veterinary Clinic. What he saw had his jaw hitting the floor.

Stiles was sitting on the closed seat of the toilet in his pajamas brushing the hair dry of a towel covered Malia Tate who was sitting on the floor.

"I don't know Stiles, just that my human mane just soaks it up like a sponge. I didn't have this much trouble while I was a Coyote?" That was Malia moved closer as Stiles rubbed the towel harder into her hair to rest her head on his knees. "That feels good Stiles." That was when Malia sniffed the air and turned to look at Sheriff Stilinski and weakly waved. "Hi..."

"Dad..." Stiles stopped cold with the towel in his hands as the ones on Malia fell away exposing her naked body. Sheriff Stilinski raised a hand to conceal Malia's naked form from view as he looked at his son. It was like had walked into some weird sex scene from the teen version the True Blood.

"Okay... Whatever you are doing. I am not going to argue. Just put a sock on the door for next time." Sheriff Stilinski said as he slowly started to back out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Stilinski..." Malia was standing up, still nude but walked towards the door with caution unsure of what action to take next. "... Stiles let me take a shower here because I was feeling cold." Malia seemed upset. "I have been couch surfing over the last few days with different members of the Pack... Making sure that they didn't feel alone." Malia looked away. "Alison did so much for me, and I... I... growled at her after she helped save me." Malia was all over the place emotionally. "Her father was hurting when I stayed at his place to make sure that he didn't feel lonely." This is when Stiles walked over to her and wrapped a bathrobe around her. Whatever had been taking place must have been major for her to be a mess like this. How raw the emotions were to Malia losing her own mother and sister, and Alison was like a sister to her.

"Malia... It's okay..." Stiles just hugged the Coyote Girl. "I miss her too."

"She was Pack." Malia reached up and hugged Stiles. "I wanted to join the Pack, but not like this... I didn't want to take her place. I want her back, but now she is gone."

"Yeah, she was part of the Pack... and I miss her, that doesn't mean we don't stop fighting and going on with our lives." Stiles wiped a few tears from Malia's face.

"I want to howl... Call out to the four winds for her to come back, but it hurts too much since we buried her body." Stiles kissed the girl on the forehead.

"I know... Scott and the others are planning the howl for tomorrow night." Stiles said as Malia seemed to be calmer as he started to get the feeling that the werewolves had their own cultural context in grieving.

"The Howl?" Sheriff Stilinski didn't know what it meant, but got the feeling a call with Scott's mom Melissa might fill in some of the blanks but he soon got his answer from his son.

"To call for a missing pack member Dad." Stiles said as Malia started to hug him back. "We are doing this to say goodbye to our friend. That and Malia wanted to do something very pack based in her name." Malia turned to the Sheriff from Stiles arms and nodded at this. "Something to tell the other creatures in the area that the Pack is still around and will not stop protecting the area even after the loss of one of their own."

"So, nothing major other than if anyone comes up and asks this is just going to be a noise complaint?" Sheriff Stilinski said feeling that this was going to be one of the many things coming across his desk in the future.

"At least... That and some candles by the high school by the memorial that has been springing up in Alison's name." Malia added as she pulled away from Stiles and started to walk to Stiles room.

"Hey, Malia, after you get in your PJs, Lets watch a movie on my laptop." Malia nodded at Stiles statement.

"That sounds good." Malia said as she turned around smiling. "I need to feel warm after all of the wet cold sadness from the last few days that everyone has been feeling. I feel like watching a Disney movie or two." With those words she walked into Stiles room and disappeared.

"So... what have you two crazy kids been up to?" Sheriff Stilinski said as he turned towards his son wondering if he had walked in some post Shower-sex action his son may have been doing with a very attractive girl.

"Nothing much dad, other than the fact that whenever Malia gets cold or really sad, she tends to seek out a warm shower. It is a coping mechanism of her's."

"So, what I walked in on was..." Sheriff Stilinski felt that it was something very awkward in a human context.

"Me helping dry her off." Stiles shrugged. "She still thinks of herself as a coyote and rubbing her in the same way that I have helped Scott dry off dogs at the Vet Clinic helped calm her down." Stiles tossed the towel he had over his shoulder into the bathroom sink. "I know Malia isn't a normal girl, but given what a huge mess we went through and that both me and Malia came through a pretty dark place together. We have become close. I think that is why we like each other so much."

"So..." Sheriff Stilinski got the feeling that he was about to know about his son's sex life.

"Yes, Dad we had sex only one time so far, and she was the one that asked me if we could do it. No, we have not had sex in the house. I will wear a condom when we do it again. And Malia and I like each other and we want to go steady given that we don't see each other as freaks, but as individuals. That and I make her feel comfortable in her human body."

"I felt like warm and furry coyote after we had sex in the basement of Echo House. I didn't mind being a naked human after that." Malia announced from Stiles bedroom. Stiles face palmed himself.

"Okay... I am going to..." Sheriff Stilinski started to walk away from his son and to his own bedroom and this awkward moment just as Malia appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but one of Stiles shirts over her body.

"Dad..." Stiles stopped his father. "Malia is still learning her tact, but she is a good person."

"Yeah, I get that, but remember, Sock, door. Closed..."

"Yes, Dad." Sheriff Stilinski decided to shake his head and clear the cobwebs before pulling out his phone and giving Melissa a call. How do you deal with a Were-coyote girl who had no nudity taboo and liked being pampered like a family pet?

"Melissa, its Stiles dad... has Malia been spending the night on your couch?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any awkward moments with her that just screamed: WTF?"

"Oh, Yeah..." There was a grinning pause from her. "I take it that she is at your place with Stiles?"

"Yes..."

"Did it involve her being in a shower and/or walking around in the nude?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah..." Sheriff Stilinski groaned. "I suggest that you make sure that you have plenty of hot water on tap while she is around. The biggest thing I had to deal with was when she had her period. But we bonded, and got to know each other."

"So... Do you have any advice for dealing with a coyote that thinks that she is a girl?" Sheriff Stilinski said rubbing his forehead to relive the stress headache that was forming.

"Be nice and let her sniff you. Once the sees you are not a threat then everything else should come easily."

"Just let her sniff me?"

"Yeah, and be gentle, she can be pretty insightful if you give her a chance." Melissa said as Sheriff Stilinski heard the opening theme music for Disney film come through the computer speakers down the hall.

"You are probably right Melissa." That was when there was a knock on his door. The Sheriff looked up to see Malia with Stiles shirt on, but also now she was wearing a pair of sweat pants on. "Hold on."

"Mr. Stilinski... Thanks for bringing me back to my dad. I know that I haven't been the most, pleasant person to be around with being turned back into a human, and the entire bath thing… It was something I wanted to do with Stiles after me made me feel comfortable being in this form. He accepted me for whom and what I was. He doesn't see the monster or some wild girl. He sees me and… he has some idea of what I am going through. I feel like I am once again that free running coyote I was while I am with him, and that is a good thing for me." With that Malia moved over and gave him a hug that lasted for a very long time. "I want to learn to change into my hybrid form and help those in need, be the were-coyote I was meant to be." The Sheriff hugged her back and she accepted the physical contact. "This says a lot from a person whose name would be still in that pile missing persons files on your desk. If you didn't ask for Stiles help, I would still be a lost creature that might have been hurt or killed by those bear traps." Melissa was right he did gain some insight into the man his son was turning out to be. "Stiles is a good person that helps those in need. Someone who I would like become someday and aids them in their time of need." Sheriff Stilinski decided to tell this girl how much help she had done with her time with his son.

"Malia, thanks for being there for my son in his darkest hour. I think you gave him the strength to he needed for the fight he had to go through." Malia took in a deep breath as she buried her nose into his shoulder.

Maybe he could accept this "New Normal." If it brought people like this into his life, then maybe he shouldn't argue with the results. But he and the rest of these kids needed to be better armed against the evils ahead. For tonight, he needed this girl to be a girl who was spending the night with a really nice boy she was in love with.

"Malia. Welcome to the family." With that Malia grinned as she got up and half kissed/licked him across the cheek like a dog before heading out of the door and back to Stiles room being very happy about it. That little gesture spoke volumes about the young woman that was now in his and his son's life.

"Stiles I think your dad really like me, he wants me to join your family." Malia said from down the hallway.

"He did Malia?" Stiles said getting the feeling that there had been some family bonding taking place between his girlfriend and his dad.

"Yeah... Now let's get back to watching that Disney movie."

"Okay, let's hope that Netflix hasn't garbled the pause scene and we have to watch the opening credits over again." Stiles said starting up the movie again.

"I wouldn't mind, my hot warmy fur of a human that scratches me in the places I like being scratched." Malia said like a young girl in love.

This was going to take a whole lot of getting used to. He just shrugged and decided to talk with Melissa for a while long on teen-coyote behavior as heard Stiles door close and some snuggling start to take place.

"Melissa, do you know what Malia means by Hot Warmy Fur?"

"Oh yeah," Melissa said in a way that brought back images of a him sorting out a mess with a group of EMTs, a guys girlfriend, the girl's girlfriends and a very naked neighbor who was well endowed who was staying at her place due to it being fumigated. "I wouldn't mind getting some of that if you know what I mean."

"Okay... awkward..." Finding out that your son is the werewolf version of Don Juan was not the thing he needed to learn tonight. With that he looked at the door to see a pair of shoes and some socks hanging from the door.

"So, I take it that you found the nearly empty box of condoms in Stiles room." Melissa said with a grin to her voice.

"Could you give me a moment to catch up from the nuclear grade brain fart I just had with your last statement." He really needed to work out some better coding system for: _Malia is over and we are having sex, Dad_. Or: _Malia is over at the house, we are not having sex_.

"Yeap..." Melissa sounded like Bugs Bunny right after he brought to an end a rather comedic cartoon with Yosemite Sam.

* * *

Let me know what you think?

Please Review.

And a big thanks goes out to Byzinha Lestrange who recommended me using Melissa in the story when I told her that I was going to use Sheriff Stilinski in my story. Kinda of figured who else would have had experience with the hormones of a Teenaged Werewolf than a woman who has two living under her roof.


End file.
